Can You Keep a Secret?
by Shattering Desire
Summary: MINI SERIES; You didn't realize that one mistake by one of your most loyal subordinates, would lead you to your ideal "man". (Eventual Trafalgar Law/Reader.) hold on until I get back into One Piece again. This WILL be rewritten before I ever decide to update, btw, when I do get back into it.


**Can You Keep a Secret?**  
_Trafalgar Law One-Shot_

"Geez... how many times do I have to I say not to include me with your stupidity? I don't want people knowing about me." You said lazily, though there was a bit of a bite to it.

"S-Sorry, [Last Name]-sama! I did not realise my mistake until afterwards!" Sakuya, the girl you picked up after destroying her hometown that abused her and trained her to be able to stick up for herself, you thought of her a little sister you've always kinda wanted. But, she picked a fight with the Marines when they were bad-mouthing you by saying you were just a unknown pirate with no bounty on your head.

She may have had a good reason to pick a fight with the Marines, but you still did not want to be known all over the World because of your strength. Oh no... you prefer being unknown, it makes life easier for you.

Sighing, you eyed the black-haired girl injuries, the injuries for your dignity and honor. _'Maa maa... I guess I'll let her off easy, she always was short-tempered whenever someone talked shit about me..'_

"Ehh... I shall let you off easy this time. Your punishment is doing everyone's chores for two months. _But_…" You gave her a lazy glare, making everyone in the entire room tense with fright. "If you cause any unnecessary attention towards me again, I will give you a punishment far worse than you can imagine. Do I make myself clear, Sakuya?"

Grinning brightly, Sakuya nods rapidly. "Hai, [Last Name]-sama!"

"Good. Tomorrow morning, you will start your punishment, you may ask Renee and Rayne for help with your chores." This made everyone smile softly, their Captain was always a big softie when it came to her subordinates.

X X X X | The Next Day | X X X X

The whispers about a long-ish black-haired pirate being able to single handily defeat half of an entire Marine Fortresses by themselves passed through towns on land and across the ocean to islands rather… _quickly_.

_'What a pain in the ass__… now I have to be careful when I arrive at an Islands and towns. Fuck.__'_ You cursed your bad luck streak and ignored the feeling of being stared at. You were kinda use to them by now.

You were at an Island you haven't been at before, so you were careful to leave most of your strongest subordinates at the ship and only brought few of your right-hand men… or in this case _women_. Why? Because this town seems to be full of crooks and thieves.

You narrowed your pale blue-gray orbs at the crowd around you, you lifted up your microphone to your lips. "Oi. Have you seen a repair shop anywhere yet?"

_"No, sorry [Last Name]-sama."_ You heard the soft, obedient voice of Sakuya.

_"Nope."_ There's the mono-tone of Renee.

_"Nu-huh~."_ And there's the childish voice of Rayne.

"Seriously?" Slouching in disappointment, you sighed. "Oh well, let's quickly head back to the ship. I have a feeling something big is going to happen."

_**"Hai!"**_ After hearing that, you turn around and begin walking back towards _Silent Mary_, the ship you inherited from your Father, one of the finest Pirate ships of all. Not to mention you nearly had it stolen from you a couple of times.

_'Too bad I had to kill them__… but I didn__'__t want to take the chance of being discovered, so it was for the best.__'_ You thought, making you nearly sweatdrop at how selfish that sounded. But, shrugged it off as soon as your ship came into view, along with Sakuya, Renee and Rayne standing in front of it. Most likely waiting for you.

"Oi, I'm ba—!" You sensed something coming from behind and quickly acted by jumping from the exit of the forest and about 5 feet away in front of your three Right-Hands.

"_Hehe_... look what I found, four lovely ladies~." You suppressed the urge to shudder from the tone of your attackers voice, **lust**.

X X X X | Fast Forward | X X X X

Panting slightly, you glare at the man in front of you with a look of distaste. "Who... Who are you?" You hissed, clutching a heavily bleeding Sakuya towards you more, almost afraid of his answer had something to do with her. "What did Sakuya ever do to you? She never met you before in your life."

"Ah. It would seem you would have a good instinct. But, yes. I am here for that girl." Grinning, the bastard who even _dared_ laying a finger on _any_ of your subordinates. "But... I think your mistaken. She killed my ex- subordinate's entire squad, expect for one that was on a lunch break. And as for who I am? I'm _Admiral_ Kizaru, _but_ **you**, my dear, may call me Kizaru."

Your breath hitched in your throat. _'Shit! Sakuya, why do you always go after Marines with high ranks?'_

Carefully, you place Sakuya down on the ground and stand up, taking out your gloves while you're at it. It doesn't look it you're going to be able to leave without a fight. But... that meant you'd have to reveal yourself to a Marine.

Fuck.

"... well. Your wrong about Sakuya being the one who murdered your ex-subordinate." You said, cracking your neck as your begun walking up to the flirtatious old man. _(Which is just plain _wrong_.)_

Narrowing his eyes, he noticed a slight change in your persona. Perhaps your finally done playing around?

"Really now? Why should I believe a pirate, such as yourself?" The man smiled, seemingly relaxed and unfazed by anything, but you knew by the glint in his eyes that was not true. Because, why would he trouble himself with a _'unworthy pirate'_ such as Sakuya? He wants the blood of the pirate who killed his son-like Subordinate.

The twitch of your lips and the emotionless expression in your eyes was all he needed to know.

"You should just trust me on that one," You grinned maliciously, "I have a knack of knowing things, that most don't."

That said, you suddenly charge at the Old Man, fist raised and ready to beat him to a bloody pulp.

X X X X | On Mysterious Boat | X X X X

Sighing, you glance behind you in relief. Sakuya was safe, the old guy was gone, your other two right-hand (wo)men were awake once more.

There's just one tiny problem.. your aboard the wrong ship, you have no fucking idea how, but at least the captain was nice.

_'Well, I think he is. He didn't ask why we were aboard or wanted a ride to the next island..'_ You thought, sweatdropping at the memory of waking up and only to freak out when you saw a bunch of weird looking people standing over you and just.. well, _stared_.

It was almost like they never seen a woman before..

-Elsewhere-

"Captain, do you think it is wise to have them aboard?" Trafalgar Law glanced towards over the one who spoke.

"Of course, the leader will just have to owe me a debt." The said man replied, shrugging his shoulders in an uncaring motion.

Sighing, the one who questioned his captains' motives, but to let that woman who was _almost winning_ against a Admiral alone? It's just plain insane—! Eyes widening, the pirate who was leaving his Captains chambers suddenly turned around and saw the smirk on his Captains face. "Captain, you aren't going to—!"

Glancing at his subordinate, he gave him a anonymous smile that sent shivers down his spine. "Nope, she'll be useful in the future."

He didn't even want to know what his Captain meant by that.

**ER. ALTHOUGH I AM CALLING THIS A ONE-SHOT, THERE WILL BE A SECOND PART TO THIS.** :D


End file.
